Merciless
by Le-Rain
Summary: Oneshot. Ritsuka is, as usual, in a bad mood. His mother's being evil, his computer isn't working right, and to top it all off, Soubi just invited himself over. And now he comes to find that this earless blonde really is Merciless.WARNING:Sarcasm


**Merciless**

** Loveless Fanfic **

**Comedy/Romance**

**Description: Oneshot. **Ritsuka is, as usual, in a bad mood. His mother's being evil, his computer isn't working right, and to top it all off, Soubi just invited himself over. And now he comes to find that this earless blonde really /is/ Merciless. WARNING: SARCASM AND YAOI - lemon.

---

Rain here, with her first Loveless fanfiction ever, also introduced as her first fanfiction ever submitted to this website.

So, please excuzem if the characters are...well, out of character.

Slight Language, Yaoilemon, Sarcasm.

It's also cheesey. ;D

Review!

**Disclaimer: **I do not, sadly, own Loveless. I don't even own the shoes they walk in, nor the ground they walk upon.

Ritsuka: Ha, and a good thing, too.

Rain: Watch it, kitty.

**Merciless**

"SOUBI!" Ritsuka said for the third time, preparing to throw his mouse at the silent blonde that stood behind him. Soubi blinked and twitched his head, his eyes coming back into focus.

"Yes, Ritsuka?" He asked, smiling some.

"That's the third time I had to say your name," Ritsuka grumbled, looking away, ears flat on his head as he stared at his computer screen.

"Say it again for me," Soubi said, his voice becoming honeyed, inclining his head toward Ritsuka's, making his Sacrifice press his head against the back of his chair, unable to move foward.

"Stop it!" Ritsuka said, more stunned than angry, his face turning a faint shade of red.

Soubi smirked some and moved, watching as the younger boy tried to figure out what was wrong with his computer.

"Why did you come, anyway?" Ritsuka asked after a moment of silence.

"I sensed something was wrong with my Ritsuka, so I came over."

"Yeah, right," Ritsuka scoffed, "you probably just wanted to mess with me some more."

He didn't see the slightly hurt look that crossed his Fighter's face. But it _was_ true, he had only come to tease the little Sacrifice. He couldn't help it - Ritsuka was so cute when flustered.

"So, what's wrong with your computer?" Soubi asked, changing the subject.

"If I knew that, I wouldn't be sitting here in a stump!" Ritsuka said, obviously getting more and more pissy as the computer kept blocking his actions.

Soubi was silent again for a while. "...maybe it's lonely." He said, softly.

Ritsuka's head jerked around to face him. "What?"

"Maybe it's lonely." Soubi repeated, with a shrug.

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard." Ritsuka said, not really watching his words thinking about how glad he was that his mom wasn't here anymore tonight. She'd been so mean earlier that day, it had really affected his mood.

Soubi shrugged. "Just an idea..."

"Yeah," The younger boy said with a small laugh. "my computer suddenly gained a heart."

_Ah, Ritsuka,_ Soubi thought, looking down at the younger boy. _If only you knew how lonely **I **am, would you suddenly gain a heart? _"Would you give it to me?" He asked.

His Sacrifice was facing him now, staring curiously. "Give you what?"

Soubi blinked, not realizing he had said something out loud. Ritsuka tipped his head to the side, ears twitching. Soubi's next move was one he had no controll over; his body commanded it, as he'd later say.

He brought his face down, cupping the younger boy's face in his hands, not even waiting to give Ritsuka time for a reaction, and planted a soft kiss on the other boy's lips. Ritsuka was stunned, but did not pull back, the muscles in his shoulders relaxing as he allowed Soubi to deepen the kiss. He parted his pale lips for the Fighter, and Soubi slipped his tongue inside the eared boy's mouth. At first Ritsuka felt strange, he hadn't kissed Soubi like this on the other few occasions, but he couldn't say it didn't feel good.

Soubi broke the kiss, and Ritsuka panted a bit, placing a hand on the older man's chest.

Soubi's eyes took in all of Ritsuka, in his red sweater and baggy pants that hung about his small body. But he had grown some, Soubi had to admit. But suddenly, Soubi's interest was not simply in teasing the Sacrifice - he wanted to see how he had grown all over.

Without a word, he picked up the boy and took him to the bed, laying him down. "Soubi..." Ritsuka murmered, his eyes wide, the emotion there hard to read.

Soubi smiled, moving on the bed as well, straddling Ritsuka. He leaned foward and kissed him again, a light, sweet kiss that made Ritsuka's ears twitch apprehensively. "I love you, Ritsuka," Soubi said, moving down to kiss the younger boy's neck, then back up to his ears. He moved back some and watched the younger boy pant some, reacting in ways he hadn't ever felt before.

When Soubi's hands went to the sweater and he slowly pulled it off, he was careful, half expecting the Sacrifice to stop him. But Ritsuka didn't, instead raising his arms up for him, and then the sweater was discarded onto the floor, as Soubi stared down at the pale body that was exposed beneath him. Marks lined it, some faded, some new, some bruises.

Ritsuka squirmed beneath him, the blush on his cheeks spreading. "Don't stare," He said, moving his hands some to cover himself.

"Ritsuka," Soubi said, leaning his head down, moving the younger boy's hands away as he kissed the bare chest. "Don't ever hide yourself from me..." He continued to look the boy over, a playful smile tugging at his lips as Ritsuka grew a deeper shade of red. He loved how Ritsuka's ears twitched when he was uncomfortable. Finally, he stopped staring so Ritsuka wouldn't have a seizure, and began to kiss his way down to his Sacrifice's stomache, where he licked the area above Ritsuka's pantline, then blew cool air from his lips to chill it. Ritsuka gasped a little, pleasing Soubi. He teased Ritsuka by just barely brushing the slight bulge in the younger boy's pants with his fingertips, the friction making Ritsuka moan and raise his hips to meet Soubi's fingers again. Soubi moved his hands and instead traced his way up to the boy's chest again, where he put his lips to a hardened nipple and gently sucked at it.

The Sacrifice's hands went to Soubi's hair, gripping it hard as Soubi moved some to put his knee between the younger boy's legs. He rocked some, his eyes never leaving Ritsuka's face. The raven-haired boy's eyes were hazed over, his face slightly pink. He moaned as his back arched a little. "I need it to stop," He panted, and Soubi smiled, simply taking his hand down to his Sacrifice's zipper and slowly undoing it. He took everything slow; making sure to tease the boy by touching him as much as he could as he discarded his pants, then his boxers. He stared down at the beautiful boy, then took of his own shirt, before kissing the inside of Ritsuka's thighs. "Soubi!" Ritsuka whined, and finally the blonde stopped teasing him, stroking Ritsuka's length with his delicate fingers.

The eared boy cried out and gripped Soubi's shoulders, his back arching more as Soubi began stroke him, and he moved his hips up and down to match it, his face getting flushed and sweaty. "Almost," Soubi whispered, and then Ritsuka shuddered tremendously, and then he called out Soubi's name, over and over, making Soubi rock with him.

Ritsuka came in Soubi's hands, panting and digging his nails into the blonde man's shoulders as he saw stars, crying out again. He closed his eyes in exaughstion, as Soubi licked up the fluid like candy from his fingers. He moved next to the boy and put an arm around him, bringing the warm body close to him.

"S-soubi?" Rituska said, softly.

"Yes, my Ritsuka?"

"I-I love you."

Soubi smiled, and kissed the younger boy's neck as he began to doze off contentedly.

---

---  
Rain: Well? Did it suck? Dx I wasn't ready to /actually/ make them have sex, yet.  
Soubi: I liked it.  
Ritsuka: -red and flailing his arms about- I'm sure /you/ did!  
Soubi: -sexy grin-  
Ritsuka: -melt-  
Rain: Ah...whatever shall I do with these two? o0;   
Well, review!


End file.
